


"Kiss me again."

by Ambercreek



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Mistletoe, Self Ship, Self-Insert, We stan 1 (one) hetero ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Charlie sits alone at the Overwatch Christmas party





	"Kiss me again."

The Overwatch base always was lively for the holidays. Every room had some amount of light and Christmas decorations strung up.

A Christmas party was on its way. The Rec room filled with warmth and laughter as everyone chatted amongst themselves.

Hiding in the corner of the room sat Charlie, sipping away at his spiked eggnog as he watched everyone.

Mercy takes notice in the man sitting alone and walks up next to him.

“Merry Christmas Charlie.” She greats with a glass of eggnog in her hand. Her other hidden in her Lab coat.

“And to you, Dr. Ziegler.” Charlie says with a smile, waving his glass in an invisible toast to her.

“May I ask why you are over here all by yourself, you are missing the party?” Angela questions, tilting her head to the side slightly.

Charlie’s eyes fall to the side, unable to make eye contact with her. “You know how, anxious I can be around others.” He says. He wants to have a good time with the other members of Overwatch. Yet his own un-rational fear stops him from trying.

Angela sighs, not in annoyance on, but one of understanding. “I know.” She says. Sounding a little defeated in her tone.

“But I’m assuming there is another reason why you are over here instead of trying to coax me into socializing?” Charlie said with a raise of his eyebrow, taking another sip of his drink.

“Perhaps,” Angela smirks a little. Pulling her hand out from her pocket. In her hand was a tiny little mistletoe.

Angela dangles it above Charlie’s head as she leans down to kiss him on the mouth. A second passed before she pulled away. Charlie’s face completely flushed and his head was spinning.

“Kiss me again.” He sputters out when his mind finally caught up to him about what just happened.

Angela laughs and tucks the mistletoe back into her pocket.

“Maybe later.” She laughs as she disappears back into the group. Leaving Charlie sitting in his seat, completely dumbfounded.

So he when he finishes up the rest of his drink, he gains up the courage and forces himself out of the chair and spends the rest of the evening chatting and being merry with his teammates. 


End file.
